Ferbastyczna szkoła/Nasz ślub
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Opis Abigail i Heinz biorą ślub. Vanessa zaprasza na niego Fretkę i prosi ją o pomoc w ostatecznym zniszczeniu ich związku przed ołtarzem wykorzystując do tego wadę wzroku Abigail. Bohaterowie * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Fretka Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Oszust podający się za księdza; * Ojciec Heinz'a; * DJ Scenariusz (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów. Vanessa ubrana w czarno-fioletową suknię puka do drzwi. Drzwi otwiera Fretka ubrana w limonkową suknię) Fretka: Hejże. Vanessa: Hej. Gotowa? Fretka: Tak... (Fretka i Vanessa wsiadają do samochodu, w którym na przednich siedzeniach siedzą Heinz i Abigail) Abigail: To jest ta twoja koleżanka, Fretka? Vanessa: Tak... Abigail: A ona umie się ubrać w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Fretka: Dziękuję bardzo za zaproszenie. Tylko przepraszam, że nie mam prezentu, ale Vanessa mnie poinformowała dopiero wczoraj. Na szczęście mam tę awaryjną suknię na różnego rodzaju wyjścia. Abigail: Nic nie szkodzi... Dundersztyc: No, już jesteśmy przed naszą spółką z..ielarstwa! Dżingiel: Spółka zielarstwa Dundersztyca! Fretka: Pan jest zielarzem? A myślałam, że aptekarzem... (Wszyscy wysiadają z samochodu) Abigail: Za godzinę jedziemy do ratusza. Fretka (szpetem do Vanessy): Gdyby wesele nie było w ratuszu, nie przyjechałabym. (Wszyscy wchodzą do windy i czekają chwilę) Dundersztyc: A, tak, możecie już puszczać czołówkę. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator 2: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator 2: Nasz ślub. Narrator 1: Chwila, że jak?! Narrator 2: Co "że jak"? Narrator 1: Jak to "nasz" ślub?! Stary, wiem, że mnie lubisz, ale obaj jesteśmy facetami! Narrator 2: Stary, to tylko nazwa odcinka... Narrator 1: A, racja. Ciągle się mylę... (W pokoju Vanessy) Vanessa: Tak więc, posłuchaj Fretka, mówiłam ci, że chcę, żebyś pomogła mi zniszczyć związek mojego taty i tej głupiej Abigail. Fretka: Słuchaj, wiem, że obiecałaś mi za to hojną wypłatę, ale czy to nie przesada niszczyć małżeństwo? Vanessa: Nie, właśnie nie! Ta chora baba będzie chciała mi zniszczyć życie! Fretka: Trochę chyba przesadzasz... Abigail wydaje się całkiem spoko. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz to zrobić. Vanessa: Podwyższę ci wypłatę o 50%. Fretka: Uwielbiam niszczyć związki! (Do pokoju wchodzi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Vanuś, Fretko Flynn, Charlene przyjechała. (Heinz, Vanessa i Fretka wychodzą z pokoju gotki. Wraz z Abigail czekającą przed drziwami wychodzą z mieszkania i wsiadają do windy. Chwila ciszy) Dundersztyc: A, możecie już dać następną scenę. A nawet scenę jak wchodzimy do sali balowej w ratuszu, bo będzie piosenka! (Później. Abigail, Heinz, Vanessa, Fretka i Charlene są w ratuszu przed drzwiami do sali balowej) Dundersztyc: No, Abi, to ostatnie drzwi przed tym wielkim momentem w naszym życiu. Abigail: Jak mi się nie zachce nagle srać, to faktycznie będą one ostatnie. Ale tak, jestem gotowa. Kocham cię. (Wszyscy wchodzą do sali balowej) (Piosenka Z tobą piękniejszy jest świat) Abigail: Ten jedyny, Mężczyzna w życiu mym. Dunderztyc: Ta jedyna, Kobieta w życiu mym. Abigail: Bo dzisiaj jest ten wielki dzień, Gdy odejdzie w końcu pewien cień, Od dziś będziemy już na zawsze razem, I wtedy przysięgniemy też zarazem Dundersztyc: Miłość, posłuszeństwo, wierność. Będę miał cię nigdy nie dość. I w końcu też będziemy młodą parą, Gdyż jest to naszej miłości miarą. Abigail i Dundersztyc: Z tobą piękniejszy jest świat! Przysięgę swą połóż na blat! Bo nie ma tu miejsca na kłamanie, Zdrady, przemoc i oszukiwanie! Abigail: Kocham cię tak mocno bardzo! Dundersztyc: Lecz niektórzy miłością gardzą, Ale ja cię tak nad życie kocham! Abigail: I bez ciebie wiecznie szlocham! Vanessa: Mój tata dziś ślub bierze, I też w to głęboko wierzę, szybko, szeptem ''Że się szybko rozstaną, ''normalnie ''Że na zawsze szczęśliwi będą W kryzysie, skrajną biedą. Charlene: Choć mój były przysięgę składa, Ojojoj, byłaby wielka biada ''szybko, szeptem ''Gdyby razem byli ''normalnie ''Gdyby jedno ślub odwołało, A nieraz się to zdarzało. Abigail i Dundersztyc: Z tobą piękniejszy jest świat! Przysięgę swą połóż na blat! Bo nie ma tu miejsca na kłamanie, Zdrady, przemoc i oszukiwanie! Abigail: Kocham cię tak mocno bardzo! Dundersztyc: Lecz niektórzy miłością gardzą, Ale ja cię tak nad życie kocham! Abigail: I bez ciebie wiecznie szlocham! ''Dundersztyc: A teraz fajniejsza część piosenki! Dundersztyc: Ona czuje we mnie piniądz! Wystroiła się jak Beyoncé! Patrzy na mnie drinka pijąc, Bo wyczuła we mnie piniądz! Vanessa: Bo ona czuje w nim biedę! Bo wpi***ala pasztet z chlebem! Patrzy na niego skośnym zezem! Bo wyczuła w nim biedę! Abigail: Ej, ej, zapomnieliście się troszkę! Zaraz mamy składać przysięgi, a wy śpiewacie to gó*no! Mam te dwie piosenki zapisane na playliście, to posłuchamy je potem! Abigail i Dundersztyc: Z tobą piękniejszy jest świat! Przysięgę swą połóż na blat! Bo nie ma tu miejsca na kłamanie, Zdrady, przemoc i oszukiwanie! Abigail: Kocham cię tak mocno bardzo! Dundersztyc: Lecz niektórzy miłością gardzą, Ale ja cię tak nad życie kocham! Abigail: I bez ciebie wiecznie szlocham! Abigail i Dundersztyc: Z tobą piękniejszy jest świat! Przysięgę swą połóż na blat! Bo nie ma tu miejsca na kłamanie, Zdrady, przemoc i oszukiwanie! Abigail: Kocham cię tak mocno bardzo! Dundersztyc: Lecz niektórzy miłością gardzą, Ale ja cię tak nad życie kocham! Abigail: I bez ciebie wiecznie szlocham! Dundersztyc i Abigail: Boooo... jaaaa... kochaaam... cięęęęę!!! (Koniec piosenki) (Abigail i Heinz podchodzą do ołtarza) Abigail: Nie wierzę, że już pod nim stoimy... czuję się jakbyśmy dopiero wczoraj się poznali. (Fretka podchodzi do stoiska z przekąskami. Podbiega do niej Vanessa) Vanessa: Hola bola, co ty wyprawiasz?! Zaraz złożą przysięgę! Fretka: No co? Dawno nie jadłam krewetek! Vanessa: Nie wyżeraj ich, bo będzie to potem dziwnie wyglądało. Pamiętasz nasz plan? Fretka: Tak, co do szcze... ooooołłłaajaaaaa... Vanessa: Co ci?! Fretka: Te krewetki mi zaszkodziły! Biegnę do kibla! (Fretka biegnie do kibla) Vanessa: Nie, wracaj! Ksiądz (przed ołtarzem): Zasiądźcie państwo na krzesłach! (Heinz i Abigail idą w stronę krzeseł) Ksiądz: Nie, nie wy, tylko inni! Wy macie stać pod ołtarzem! (Heinz i Abigail wracają pod ołtarz. Vanessa siada na drugim miejscu z brzegu tuż obok ojca Heinz'a) Vanessa: Och, dziadziuś, cześć. Dawno cię nie widziałam. A mówiąc "dawno" znaczy "nigdy". Tata Heinz'a: Vanessa! Co u ciebie? Jak w szkole? Jesteś zdrow... Vanessa: Mogę usiąść z brzegu? Tata Heinz'a: Poczekaj, nie skończyłem. Masz chłopaka? Czy dziewczynę? Jak twoi przyjaciele? (W łazience. Fretka wbiega do ubikacji i od razu ściąga majtki, siadając na sedes) Fretka: Oooooch... ale ulga. (W sali balowej) Tata Heinz'a: Kiedy przestałaś używać smoczka? Kiedy po raz pierwszy kogoś uderzyłaś? Vanessa: Mogę już zaraz. Ksiądz: Zebraliśmy się tutaj po to, by połączyć węzłem małżeńskim Heinz'a Dundersztyca i Abigail Kennedy Samey Louise Wendy Wendy Beth Katie... (W łazience) Fretka: Yyyyyych... aaaaach.... ooooooch! (W sali balowej) Ksiądz: ... Nicole Emanuelę Olivię Rozellę Dakotę Sophie Stephanie Rebeccę Amore... Vanessa (w myślach): Pora na plan awaryjny. (Vanessa wyciąga z kieszeni pilot. Wciska na nim przycisk. Po chwili z podium DJ'a zaczyna grać muzyka) Z podium DJ'a: Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Ona czuje we mnie piniądz! Wystroiła się jak Beyoncé! Dundersztyc: Weźcie to zostawcie! (DJ wybiega z sali balowej) Z podium Dj'a: Patrzy na mnie drinka pijąc, Bo wyczuła we mnie piniądz! UWAGA! Nadajemy komunikat! Do dnia 31 grudnia 2015 roku należy wykonać czwarte zadanie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację, inaczej grozi dyskwalifikacja bądź odebranie dziesięciu punktów. How deep is your love? Is it like the ocean? What devotion are you? How deep is your love? Is it like nirvana? Hit me harder, again How deep is your love? UWAGA! Nadajemy zakodowany spoiler do serii "Przelana krew": ŁPQĄMJBĄ IĘRU Y QSŹXŚYMŃTBJ. (Do sali balowej przybiega DJ z młotkiem i rozwala swoje podium) Ksiądz: Eeeem... kontynuujmy... Seleny Briany Jasmine Brendy Esmeraldy Moranici Violetty... (W łazience) Fretka: Jeszczeee... no wyłaź cholero jedna! (W sali balowej) Ksiądz: ... Izabeli Lindy Stefy Jenny Carl'i Grety Ginger Vivian Winslet. W końcu!!! Już przy dalszych tych częściach wesela powiem zwyczajnie Abigail Winslet. Już nawet czuję jak tracę głos... Vanessa: Dziadku, to puścisz mnie na to miejsce? Tata Heinz'a: Nie. (Vanessa wstaje i podchodzi za krzesło ojca Dundersztyca. Podnosi krzesło, zrzucając go na podłogę, stawia je i siada nim) Vanessa: Zawsze się znajdzie jakiś sposób. No kurde, Fretka, ile można tam klocki stawiać! (W łazience. Fretka naciska spłuczkę) Fretka: Uuuuch... w końcu. Może jeszcze zdążę pomóc Vanessie. (W sali balowej) Ksiądz: Czy ty, Heinz'ie... dobrze odmieniłem? Nieważne. Panie Dundersztycu, czy ty bierzesz tę oto Abigail blablabla Winslet za żonę? Dundersztyc: Definitywnie i bezwzględnie. (Fretka idzie z tacą ciastek przez środek sali) Vanessa (w myślach): Uffff... no nareszcie. Fretka: O, ludzie, te ciastka są takie świetne! Musicie sprób... (Vanessa podstawia Fretce nogę. Fretka się o nią potyka i wyrzuca przed siebie tacę) Ksiądz: A czy ty, Abigail blablabla Winslet, bierzesz tego oto Heinz'a Dundersztyca za żon... znaczy się, męża? Abigail: Ta... (W twarz Abigail uderza wyrzucona przez Fretkę taca. Abigail upada na podłogę i przykłada ręce do twarzy. Zaczyna płakać) Dundersztyc: Abigail! (Heinz podnosi Abigail) Abigail: To wesele miało być takie idealne, a wyszła z tego klapa! Ksiądz: Nosz ku*wa mać, możemy się pospieszyć z tym je***ym weselem?! Muszę odebrać córkę z baletu! Czy ty, Abigail, bierzesz Heinz'a za męża?! Abigail: Oczywiś... (Abigail odsłania twarz) Abigail: Chwila... Heinz, to ty?! Dundersztyc: Eeeem, tak... to ja. Vanessa (szeptem do leżącej na podłodze i jedzącej ciastka Fretki): Chyba się udało. Ksiądz: Pospieszmy się w końcu! Abigail, tak czy nie?! Abigail: Nie! Nie poślubię takiego brzydala! Vanessa: TAAAAAK!!! (Wszyscy patrzą się na Vanessę) Vanessa: Znaczy się... Och, nie! Ksiądz: To dobrze, że nie weźmiecie ślubu, bo tak na serio nie jestem księdzem tylko oszustem, narka! (Ksiądz/Oszust wybiega z sali balowej) Dundersztyc: Ale... czemu mnie nie poślubisz?! Abigail: Najwyraźniej odzyskałam wzrok. Nie wierzę, że na twoim miejscu widziałam takiego przystojniaka... Jaka ja byłam głupia! Chciałam się wydać za kogoś takiego! Odwołuję ślub! (Abigail wychodzi z sali balowej. Heinz siada na schodach i zaczyna płakać. Do Vanessy podbiega Charlene, która ją przytula) Charlene: Udało się! Vanessa: Tak, nareszcie! (Do dziewczyn podchodzi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Czyli to wszystko to wasza wina?! Charlene: Eeeeem... jaaaa... Dundersztyc: Nie wierzę, że mogłyście to zrobić! Jesteście po prostu chamskimi ku***mi!!! (Heinz wybiega z sali balowej) Vanessa: Ech, co my zrobiłyśmy! On ją naprawdę kochał, a my? My mu zabraliśmy ją spod ołtarza! Czuję się tak głupio... Charlene: Ja... ja też. Tak byłam zaślepiona zazdrością, że nie zauważyłam, że on jest szczęśliwy. Vanessa: Nie zasługuję na to, żeby żyć! (Vanessa wybiega z sali balowej, a za nią Charlene) Charlene: Vanessa!!! (Napisy końcowe) (Przed ratuszem. Wybiega z niego Vanessa i zatrzymuje się przed ulicą. Odwraca się, a z ratusza wybiega Charlene, biegnąca do Vanessy) Charlene: VANESSSA!!! STÓJ!!! Vanessa (zapłakana): Mamo... kocham cię... (Vanessa skacze pod koła przejeżdżającego samochodu) Charlene: NIEEE!!! (Charlene upada na ziemię i zaczyna płakać) KONIEC Piosenki * Z tobą piękniejszy jest świat Inne informacje